


Kalt & Warm

by cricri



Series: 120 Minuten in Münster [77]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Boernes POV, Cold, Cuddling & Snuggling, Friendship/Love, Gen, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Possibly Pre-Slash, Present Tense, Prompt Fic, Self-Indulgent, Tatort Münster, kitsch
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 07:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9809639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: Er springt.>Originalpost in meinem LJ





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bingo-Prompt: Schwimmen  
> 120-Minuten-Challenge: „Am Leben zu sein bedeutet nicht, ein Leben zu haben!“  
> Fandom: Tatort Münster  
> Rating: P 12  
> Genre: Freundschaft/Liebe, mild h/c, Kitsch ahoi ;) Vor allem das Ende …  
> Handlung: Äh … nein. Nicht wirklich. Pure selfindulgence.  
> Länge: ~ 1.400 Wörter  
> Zeit: ~ 120 Minuten  
> A/N: Den Ansatz einer Idee hatte ich beim Lesen des Bingo-Prompts schon vor Wochen. Dann kam das 120-Minuten-Prompt dazu. Und dann habe ich möglicherweise die letzten Tage ziemlich gefroren.

***

Er springt.

Mit Anzug und allem, nur die Schuhe hat er abgestreift. Natürlich wird ihn die nasse Kleidung beim Schwimmen behindern, aber das wird dadurch aufgewogen, daß sie die mit Sicherheit zu erwartende Unterkühlung verzögern wird. So weit die Theorie.

Die Kälte trifft ihn wie ein Schlag, der ihm die Luft aus den Lungen drückt. Er taucht völlig unter und rudert hektisch mit Armen und Beinen, um wieder über die Wasseroberfläche zu kommen. Um nicht auf der Stelle in dieser Eiseskälte zu erstarren. Und dann sieht er eine Bewegung, vielleicht hundert Meter entfernt. Vielleicht auch mehr, das ist schwer zu sagen im Dunkeln. Er schwimmt los. Thiel ruft irgendetwas, aber er versteht kein Wort. In seinen Ohren rauscht es. Das Atmen fällt ihm schwer. _Ganz ruhig bleiben._ Er ist ein guter Schwimmer, er schafft das. Das bißchen Kälte wird ihn doch nicht unterkriegen.

Auch wenn es wirklich verflucht kalt ist. Ihm wird gar nicht warm, obwohl er mit aller Kraft schwimmt. Aber je mehr er sich anstrengt, desto weniger trägt ihn das Wasser und desto kälter wird es. Wieso hilft Thiel ihm eigentlich nicht? Immer muß er alles alleine machen. Und seine Arme und Beine fühlen sich an wie Blei. Nur noch ein paar Meter. Nur noch …

***

Er hat schon öfter gehört, daß Menschen nach so einem Erlebnis erst einmal nicht wissen, ob sie noch leben oder tot sind. Bei ihm ist das anders. Thiel brüllt ihn an, und er ist sich sofort sicher, daß er noch lebt. Allerdings hat er keine Erinnerung, wie er wieder an Land gekommen ist. Er blinzelt Wasser aus den Augen und sein Blick wird etwas klarer. Ein paar Meter von ihnen entfernt liegt ein Mensch auf einer Bahre, daneben die Notärztin. Sieht nicht sehr gut aus, aber vielleicht schafft er es.

„IMMER erst Hilfe rufen!“ Thiel ist immer noch furchtbar laut. „Das werden Sie doch wohl wissen! Wie kann man nur so –“

Er versucht sich aufzurichten, aber Thiel wirft ihm einen so bösen Blick zu, daß er sich wieder zurücksinken läßt. Er liegt auch auf einer dieser Bahren, fertig für den Abtransport. Na hervorragend. Dabei hat er sich allenfalls ein wenig verkühlt. Aber als er das Thiel zu erklären versucht, stößt er auf taube Ohren.

„Sie holen sich noch eine Erkältung“, sagt er schließlich, weil Thiel bei den frostigen Außentemperaturen in T-Shirt und Unterhose vor ihm auf und ab geht. Sein Gehirn ist vielleicht auch noch ein wenig unterkühlt, es hat eine Weile gedauert, bis ihm aufgefallen ist, daß dieser an sich vertraute Anblick nicht in die aktuelle Situation paßt. Und noch ein bißchen länger bis er versteht, daß Thiel ihm wohl hinterherspringen wollte und im Gegensatz zu ihm nicht daran gedacht hat, daß nasse Kleidung bei der Wassertemperatur immer noch besser ist als gar nichts.

Thiel brummelt etwas, während er sich wieder anzieht und Boerne darüber nachdenkt, daß dieser nasse Haufen auf dem Boden wohl seine Sachen sind, was seine Chancen, einfach aufzustehen und zu gehen, deutlich mindert.

„Sie können heilfroh sein, daß Sie noch am Leben sind“, sagt Thiel schließlich.

Und er redet ohne nachzudenken, es sprudelt einfach so aus ihm heraus, weil ihm gerade jetzt die Energie fehlt, das zurückzuhalten. Vielleicht auch weil Thiel ihn angeschrien hat. „Das heißt noch lange nicht, daß ich eins habe.“

Thiel starrt ihn verständnislos an.

 _Ein Leben_ , denkt er. Es kommt ihm jetzt doch zu melodramatisch vor, das zu sagen. Aber so ist es doch. Wenn er jetzt und hier ertrunken wäre, wer hätte ihn schon vermißt?

Und weil Thiel immer noch nichts sagt und ihn nur ansieht, setzt er sich endlich auf. Gar nicht so schlimm, ihm ist fast gar nicht schwindelig. „Ich muß mich nur aufwärmen. Ich muß nicht ins Krankenhaus.“

***

Wie Thiel das geschafft hat, ist ihm nicht ganz klar, aber am Ende setzt ihn der Rettungswagen tatsächlich zuhause ab. Zehn Minuten später sitzt er auf Thiels Couch, über ihm ein Berg von Decken und eine Wärmflasche, die Thiel irgendwo aus seinem Kleiderschrank gekramt hat. Er hat sich fast verbrannt, als Thiel ihm das Ding unter die Decken geschoben hat, aber er verkneift sich einen Kommentar, denn der Kommissar sieht immer noch reichlich finster aus und er hat das Gefühl, daß er sein Glück für heute vielleicht lieber nicht mehr strapazieren sollte.

„Hier.“ Thiel hält ihm eine dampfende Tasse vor die Nase und läßt sich neben ihm auf die Couch fallen, sobald Boerne die Tasse fest im Griff hat. Boerne atmet den heißen Dampf ein und wärmt seine Hände. Die Wärme tut immer noch ein bißchen weh, aber das Gefühl der Taubheit ist verschwunden.

„Wie geht es Ihnen?“

„Gut.“ Er sieht in Thiels besorgtes Gesicht und redet schnell weiter, bevor dem anderen doch noch Zweifel kommen und er wieder von Ärzten und Krankenhaus redet. „Alles wunderbar, nur eine leichte Unterkühlung. Ich könnte eigentlich schon wieder –“

„Jetzt trinken Sie erst mal Ihren Tee aus.“

Boerne trinkt gehorsam. Irgendein Kräutertee, er hätte gar nicht gedacht, daß Thiel sowas im Haus hat. Und Thiel hat Honig in den Tee getan, das ist überraschend angenehm. Er nimmt noch einen Schluck und die Wärme breitet sich in seinem Inneren aus. Seufzend legt er den Kopf zurück und schließt die Augen.

Nach einigen Sekunden spürt er, wie Thiel ihm die Tasse wieder abnimmt und die Decken um ihn herum feststeckt. Eigentlich will er ja sagen, daß das wirklich nicht nötig ist, aber so etwas hat schon verdammt lange niemand mehr für ihn getan. Und er könnte ja auch eingeschlafen sein. Wirklich, er ist sehr müde, und die Wärme macht ihn noch müder. Vielleicht läßt Thiel ihn ja heute Nacht hier bleiben – nicht, daß er nicht alleine zurechtkäme, er könnte jederzeit aufstehen und in seine eigene Wohnung hinüber gehen. Nur daß sein Schlafzimmer und sein Bett jetzt erst einmal ganz kalt wären, und hier ist es gerade so angenehm warm.

„Boerne?“

„Mhm?“

„Was sollte das eigentlich vorhin?“

„Was?“ Er läßt die Augen geschlossen und tut so, als würde er sich nicht erinnern. Ist ja auch ein bißchen peinlich, so was Melodramatisches. Er hat sehr wohl ein Leben. Er ist sehr gut in seinem Beruf, ein gefragter Fachmann. Daß er für diese Phase seines Lebens eigentlich Frau und Kinder vorgesehen hat, geschenkt. So etwas definiert schließlich nicht sein Leben. Und Freunde werden auch überschätzt. Ein großer Geist wie seiner, der ist sich sowieso selbst genug.

„Sie wissen genau, was ich meine.“

Thiel klingt schon wieder so aufgebracht. Und dahinter etwas, was er erst gar nicht einordnen kann. Angst? Er blinzelt und sieht Thiels Gesicht, viel zu nah vor seinem. Schnell schließt er die Augen wieder, weil er das Gefühl hat, Thiels Blick bohrt sich bis in sein Inneres. Möglicherweise hat ihn die Kälte oder der Schreck doch ein wenig mehr mitgenommen, als er das zuerst gedacht hat. Ansonsten hätte er wohl kaum so merkwürdige Gedanken.

„Sie müssen besser auf sich aufpassen.“ Thiels Stimme ist zu nah. „Hören Sie?“

Boerne nickt und hofft, daß das reicht. 

„Versprechen Sie mir, daß Sie aufhören, so einen Unsinn zu denken? Und daß Sie das nächste Mal nachdenken, bevor Sie so einen Unsinn machen?“ Thiels Hand hat sich unter die Decke geschoben und seine gefunden. Boerne öffnet die Augen.

„Ist Ihnen kalt?“ Er kann spüren, wie Thiels Hand zittert. Das war bestimmt nicht gut für ihn, da in Unterwäsche in der Kälte herumzustehen. „Wollen Sie …“ Eigentlich will er Thiel nur eine Decke abgeben, denn es ist schließlich nicht sehr nett, wenn Thiel friert und er alle Decken hat, aber Thiel versteht ihn falsch und bevor er sich versieht, sind sie beide unter dem Deckenstapel. Thiel ist gar nicht kalt. Thiel ist ganz warm und das ist so angenehm, daß er ganz vergißt zu protestieren. Stattdessen kriecht er noch ein bißchen tiefer in die Wärme und Thiel wird ganz ruhig. Kein Zittern mehr.

„Kann ich …“ Er weiß selbst nicht so genau, was er eigentlich sagen will. _Hierbleiben? Schlafen? Noch näher?_

Aber Thiel sagt sowieso nur Ja, zu allen seinen Fragen, und er läßt die Augen zufallen und schläft ein.

Er träumt vom Schwimmen. Aber diesmal ist es nicht dunkel. Die Sonne scheint und das Wasser ist warm und weich wie Seide. Das Wasser trägt ihn, und Thiel ist da.

*Fin*

**Author's Note:**

> Thiel hat übrigens recht: Zuerst Hilfe rufen, bevor man selbst ins Wasser springt um jemanden zu retten zu versuchen. Und am besten etwas mitnehmen, woran sich derjenige, der in Gefahr ist, festhalten kann – sonst kann es für einen selbst gefährlich werden, weil sich Ertrinkende möglicherweise panisch an einem festklammern. Ob er auch mit den Kleidern recht hat, weiß ich nicht - ich würde ja eher ausziehen was geht, weil einen nasser Stoff ziemlich behindert, aber ich meine auch schon mal gehört zu haben, daß das bei sehr kaltem Wasser tatsächlich besser sei um weniger schnell zu unterkühlen.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Breathe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10453155) by [theskew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskew/pseuds/theskew)




End file.
